


The Death of Him

by iwant2baweasley (becboobear)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: rarepair_shorts, F/M, HP: EWE, Summer Wishlist 2012
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-13
Updated: 2015-12-13
Packaged: 2018-05-06 11:07:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5414534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/becboobear/pseuds/iwant2baweasley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ron loves Daphne Greengrass and he loves raspberries. She loves raspberries, too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Death of Him

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the 2012 Summer Wishlist event at [rarepair_shorts](http://rarepair-shorts.livejournal.com/). gamma_x_orionis requested Ron Weasley/Daphne Greengrass and raspberries.

Ron Weasley had always had a thing for raspberries.  
  
He loved eating them right off the bush or in the pies, jams and other tasty treats his mum used them in.  
  
He also had a thing for Daphne Greengrass and he’d _eat_ her anywhere, too.  
  
So it made complete sense that he would be struck speechless at the sight of his lady love propped up against the headboard of their bed, completely naked, and eating plump, red raspberries.  
  
When she bit into an extremely juicy one, a trickle of red juice slipped from her lips and he couldn’t help but lick his lips as he watched it trail down her chin and drip onto her chest.  
  
With her eyes staring back at him, she quickly wiped the juice away with a finger and then brought it to her lips. He groaned.  
  
Simultaneously, their eyes moved to the bowl of raspberries that sat next to her on the bed. With a wicked smirk, she put her hand into the bowl and mashed the berries up. Then she laid down on the bed, not caring that she was leaving red hand prints on their white sheets, and poured the mashed berries onto her flat stomach.  
  
The sight was too much for him. Propelled into action, he went to her and licked her stomach clean, leaving the area around his mouth stained red.  
  
He was certain of one thing, as he stared into her eyes, Daphne Greengrass and raspberries were going to be the death of him.


End file.
